


The World's Most Underpaid Babysitter [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the S.H.I.E.L.D higher-ups had first appointed him the head of the Avengers initiative, Nick Fury had never thought it’d boil down to this. All the job description said was to give them orders and get their asses into gear. He’d always known Stark would be a pain, but he’d never expected it to be like this.</p><p>    Nick Fury never expected that six extraordinary people would manage to downgrade him from highly lauded international super spy to highly underpaid babysitter. [podfic; length 33 mins]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Most Underpaid Babysitter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The World's Most Underpaid Babysitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826708) by [joannakth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannakth/pseuds/joannakth). 



 

** **

**Title** : [The World's Most Underpaid Babysitter](826708)

 **Author** : [Joannakth](../users/joannakth/pseuds/joannakth)

 **Reader/Podcover:** [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1)

 **Pairing** : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

 **Summary** :  When the S.H.I.E.L.D higher-ups had first appointed him the head of the Avengers initiative, Nick Fury had never thought it’d boil down to this. All the job description said was to give them orders and get their asses into gear. He’d always known Stark would be a pain, but he’d never expected it to be like this.  
  
    Nick Fury never expected that six extraordinary people would manage to downgrade him from highly lauded international super spy to highly underpaid babysitter. [podfic; length 33 mins]

 **Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4monmfzfjijo48l/underpaid_mp3.mp3) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zt5x9djxi6uybkj/AVG_The_World's_Most_Underpaid_Babysitter.m4b)


End file.
